Sokovia was beautiful this time of year
by rumzy1
Summary: Pietro's final moments.


Pietro maximoff could not believe himself. Here he was, about to charge into battle with the men he and his sister had protested against all his life. Tony Stark had ended their lives, and here they were, helping him. He looked to Wanda for reassurance, and she nodded. They started the evacuation of the city and he ran as fast as he could, trying to save as many citizens as possible. "Move! Get off your asses!" He yelled at some of them. He just didn't want them to die. Nothing was on Pietro's mind except getting as many people out as he could. By the time Ultron and his army had started attacking, a fair amount of people had left. He ran, taking on some of the robots. Captain America was fighting off three of the robots, and Pietro took care of two of them. He buzzed around, helping wherever he was needed. He finally saw Clint fighting a robot, shooting arrows at others, just being an all around dumbass. Pietro raced in front of him and took out all of the robots. "You didn't see that coming, did you old man?" He teased, speeding off. He didn't see Clint playfully aiming an arrow at his back. He saw Wanda using her powers to take out hundreds of the robots at once. He felt invincible. He had never truly felt the thrills of battle like this. There was no way he was going to die. Not today. No one could touch him today. They couldn't even _see_ him. He heard screaming and paused before running over to find the force. He saw two Sokovian girls hiding underneath part of a fallen bridge. They couldn't have been more than 10 years old. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here to help" he slowly extended his hand and reached out to them, smiling as he did it. One of them timidly walked forwards, taking his hand and he hoisted her onto his back. The other one, seeing her sister go, also gave him her hand and he raced away. He reached the evacuation area and left them there as they started to cry. He knew their family was most likely dead, just like his. Pausing to breathe, he took in his surroundings. The whole place was destroyed. He was surrounded by battle and death and destruction. It somewhat sickened him. He sprinted away when he heard a scream for help and killed another nameless robot. It was at that moment that he saw something he never thought he would. Clint Barton had grabbed a small boy and was trying to evacuate him, but the child would not move. Why won't he move? He couldn't figure out for the life of him why. Pietro whipped his head around and saw one of Ultron's toys with a gun aimed at Clint and the boy. _Clint! Notice!_ He tried to call, not having the voice. He seemed to run in slow motion and he struggled to save both of their lives. He grabbed the both of them, yanking their bodies behind his as he ran away from the danger. He was still invincible, he knew it. Pietro was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not even feel the bullets enter him.

It was a few moments later that he felt the pain. Pietro let go of Clint and the boy, staring down at his now reddening torso in shock. He felt blood gurgle in his throat as he tried to speak, and saw Clint's look of horror before he started to sway. "Y-you didn't see that coming, did you?" It felt odd that his life was ending. He was supposed to have been invincible. Wasn't that what he had told himself? As he wobbled and fell onto his side, he frantically thought. He wanted to stay alive at any cost, he was too young to die. Was it possible to die when you hadn't lived? His mind went to Wanda. Would she be okay without him? Who would take care of her, make sure the Avengers didn't hurt her? Who would destroy Ultron? He felt tears stinging his eyes as he thought about how he would never see her wedding, not be there for any milestones in her life. He would just be dead. His thoughts began to take on a sluggish form as his death neared. Why did he feel so tired? Was this death? He felt so tired and sleepy, as if he needed a proper nap. He felt calm. No one could touch him now, or hurt him more than he was now. _Please bury my body...somewhere, please. I know I was a bad person but don't let me rot. I'm sorry, please. Please_. _Wanda, where are you? Wanda...Wanda...wan._


End file.
